Super Baxter 1 (game)
Super Baxter 1 in Japan, is the first Super Baxter game made. It is created by Fireball Studios and will be released on February 11, 2016. The Game is developed on Game Maker 8.1 Story Northern American Instructional Manual "It's Baxter versus the powerful fighting forces of the Kurtle Army - the shell-less turtle like creatures lead by Mahroe." The Fire Gods have given the birth of a Red Hero that would protect, the failed creature that lerks within Siderville: (the eight bosses that are shown) But, with the exception of Baxter, All of the enemies who were once normal beings, have now confirmed themselves to the Kurtle Army, like Kurtles and Bullies. Baxter has been ready to save the world from danger for so long now, and it is now the time for him to rise and fight to defend the world." Actual Story Prolauge To Understand the stroy of Super Baxter, one must learn about Baxter and his full entire story. The Website will show who the characters are and what the franchise is about. It all started in the year 3000, The Human Race were now called "Siders" which the race has been stronger. However, there were acouple of new races, some of them became friends with the Siders while only minor of them want to destroy mankind. The Fire Gods have given birth to the main child which later named him Baxter. Baxter was set out to Siderville at Age 11 to protect the world from the Evil King of Kurtles Mahroe. ''Super Baxter 1'' Mahroe's race were powerful, he wanted to wipe out all other races and create the Kurtle Empire and nobody, not even the Police Force, are able to stop him. However, one day someone in red would stand up, someone would go out and save the world. Thus, He was sent out by the fire gods and fight evil at them. Knowing his Pyrokinetic and Hagio-Igkinetic Abilities, he's using them on evil. Development Development originally started in Early-December, but there was major problems making development incomplete. However, on December 15, 2015, The movement, jumping and etc. have been moving well and development started from there. The first level, soundtracks, bosses and the addition of 2-Player were player 2 plays as Gunther were added in. Baxter Ewers said he's gonna take a break for a while from developing the game so he can give do the website more often than just developing a game. More development is said to happen more in 2016 due to the game's release date being in 2016. Also, development is taking a break because of the holidays. Development picked back up on January 4th, 2016 onto getting the first level done. The First Level was finished on January 16th as the Second Level will begin on January 17th 2016. The Second Level was the quickest to Complete on 3:58 PM on January 17th 2016. The Third level was completed 2 days after that. Level four started it's development on January 26th 2016 before Baxter's Birthday on the 27th and was finished at 9:50 PM on the 26th. World 5 started its development on Baxter's Birthday around 11:48 AM in the morning. It was finished around 3:33 PM on that date as well as Development has been kicking up real fast. It's also stated that there may be a possible chance that February 11th 2016 will be it's official release date. World 6 started off around January 29th at 4:15 PM. World 6 was finished around 12:19 PM on January 30th. The Game has finally finished on February 3th 2016 on Development and will be released on February 11th 2016 on Game Jolt with the North American Version. Confirmed Data *Baxter returns and can now jump higher and move more faster without glitching. *Gunther is playable in the game only in 2-Player mode, he's a more faster and high jumper than baxter is and he can spam his fireballs if F is holded down. *Better Coding. *Fireballs can now only be shoot left and right. *More Levels *More Animations *A Pause Button *Bullies return and retain as enemies. **Bullies are also alot larger than the ones from Super Baxter: Platforms. *Kurtles make a return and are more faster. *Cact-Curse are brand new Enemies in the game. *Gay Bullies or Rainbow Bully are Joke Enemies, if you kill them, you gain 1,000 points. *Lethal Barriers can now effect Baxter. *Pizza returns as score points. **Meatball Sub is a new addition and score points in the game. *Platforms on each level are more detailed. *Get's it's own music instead of copyrighted material, most of it has come from grayscale.com, due to the fact, music is hard to make. *Mario sound effects for the jumping, collecting, hitting and fireballs are from Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario World. *Bosses are in the game. *Save and Load are now in the game, successfully saving your process and you can continue later. Controls Baxter *Movement: Arrow Keys Left and Right. *Jumping: Arrow Key Up *Fireball: P Key Gunther *Movement: A and D Keys *Jumping: W Key *Electro-Ball: F Key Data *Pause: O Key *I: Save Game. Tricks The Non-Stop Running Trick *There is a trick were you are right now running and when you pause the game, and then unpause and Baxter will continue to run in the same spot he is on. Soundtrack All Soundtracks were pulled from Playonloop.com *01 - "Reckless Getaway" (Title Screen) *02 - "Hot Pursuit" (Menu to either play Single Player or Multiplayer) *03 - "Galaxy Force" (Used during World 1) *04 - "Spinning Gears" (Used during All Boss First Room Stages.) *05 - "Crazy Escape / Boss Theme" (Used in All Bosses, except for the Mahroe Stages) *06 - "Pyramid Sands" (Used during World 2) *07 - "Misty Cave" (Used during World 3) *08 - "Macaron Island" (Used during World 4) *09 - "Tlalok Temple" (Used during World 5) *10 - "Rocketman" (Used during World 6) *11 - "Fortress" (Used during Stage 1 and Stage 2 of the Mahroe Stages) *12 - "Divide by Zero" (Used during Copy Clone, Mecha Kurtle and Cyborg Bully) *13 - "Night Warriors" (Used during Stage 3 of the Mahroe Stages.) *14 - "Graveyard Lord" (Used in Mahroe's Final Stage before facing him) *15 - "Haunted Church" (Used during the Final Boss, Mahroe) *16 - "Spirits Dance" (Used during the cutscene were Baxter rescues Denise) *17 - "Space Mission 3" (Used during the credits) Gameplay Super Baxter 1 plays out similar to the Mega Man games and the Mario games, using the arrow keys to move him around and up to make him jump. The P button makes baxter shoot fireballs Worlds *Note: (Completed) Means that the Level is finished while in Development *World 1 (Completed) *World 2 (Completed) *World 3 (Completed) *World 4 (Completed) *World 5 (Completed) *World 6 (Completed) *The Mahroe Stages **Stage 1 (Completed) **Stage 2 (Completed) **Stage 3 (Completed) **Final Stage (Completed) Characters *Baxter: The main protagonist of the series and the player's character. *Princess Denise: The princess of the evington kingdom who got kidnapped in the game. *Mahroe: The main antagonist of the series, a king who wants to destroy the human race. *Gunther: Baxter's younger and taller brother. 'Bosses' 'Mahroe's Castle Stage Bosses' 'Stage 1:' *Copy Clone 'Stage 2:' *Mecha Kurtle 'Stage 3:' *Cyborg Bully 'Final Stage:' *Mahroe Items Gallery File:Super_Baxter_1.png|The Start-Up Screen of the Game. Super Baxter 1 USA Box Art.png|The North American Box-Art of the Game Super Baxter 1 Japanese Box Art.png|The Japanese American Box-Art of the Game Super Baxter 1 Europe Box Art.png Updates 1.1 Update *February 22nd 2016, Fixed Error where the player goes back into the Big Bully Stage in Level 6. *February 22nd 2016, Nerfed Bat's during the boss battle with The Bat *February 22nd 2016, Better Save Files 1.2 Update *April 4th, 2016: Fixed Door Error in 2 Player Mode *April 4th, 2016: Removed more of Bat's in The Bat Boss Battle. See Also *''Super Baxter 1 Game Script'' *[[List of Super Baxter Enemies|List of Super Baxter Enemies]] *''Super Baxter 1'' Walkthrough Sequel A Sequel for the game has been confirmed to be called Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection Trivia *Lifes were intended to be in the game, however, Game Maker wouldn't let that happen, so if Baxter gets hit, he will restart the stage, however, it will never ever take him back all the way, so he will stay in that stage and try to complete it again. **Similarity, Checkpoints were suppost to be in the game, but that did not work either. *In order to save your game, press "I" and click yes so you can save your process and data correctly. *This is the actual first game in the "Super Baxter" series, Super Baxter: Platforms was only a Test to make sure games were included in the future. *The Game "ALMOST" Got Cancelled Multiple Times because of errors, however they were successfully fixed. Category:Games